Talk:Episode 2763
Right? I'm really getting mixed vibes about this page, as I'm not exactly positive that it's even accurate (Please bear with me even if I sound too much like a robot about accuracy.) Looking back at some history, it was added to the Season 22 page by a user who was eventually blocked, was on the talk page for some time, then it was recently created by another user who really had no real info other than what had already existed. Also, I'm almost certain the video on YouTube is not a Season 24 repeat from two years earlier, since obviously the original opening is used, so it's at least from Season 23. Louise Gold was actually performing on SS as early as Season 23 (I Am Chicken and I Can Sing both appeared in episodes that year). Tall Tale was more than likely apart of that season also, since Don't Take Your Ones to Town's EKA is Episode 2982. With that said, I propose this page be deleted, link Oscarfan's guides of the two unknown eps. to the Season 23 page, and list them as "Episode unknown" (Ala peanut butter sandwiches). -- Jon (talk) 04:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now, I'm sufficiently getting mixed vibes from this page. It seems that Max has expanded it, essentially copying and pasting the guide from Oscarfan's page, and again, I have to question it's accuracy. I will admit here that I didn't actually have source for saying the episode was from Season 23, really just an assumption based on the segments included, but that's the point I've been trying to make: there is no real source to validate this page. I think I made some pretty good arguments in my last message as to why this page should be deleted. I'm not sure if anyone else agreed since I got no response, but I stand by my point. I still say the guide should stay on Oscarfan's page until we really have a reliable source. Any sort of feedback would be appreciated. -- Jon (talk) 17:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really work on the episode guides that much, but if you or other people have doubts about them, then moving them somewhere else until we know more sounds like a good idea. -- Ken (talk) 03:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The use of "Tall Tale" does throw my judgement in sort-of a whack. I thought some of the animated bits weren't aired that early either until I saw that the "Z" variation on those typeface bits aired in episode 2855 later in season 22. The user re-named his video 2763 recently, I guess after seeing the non-guided page and Max just took that to mean it was accurate. If we can get some proof that Louise Gold did perform sometime during season 22, I guess we could keep it or if we find something else that proves this is from season 23 instead. I think it should go back to my little page until we can get this straightened out. - Oscarfan 14:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I completely agree. The only problem I see is the possibility of new users trying to move your episode page or completely recreating the Episode 2763 page simply based off of what's on YouTube. Still, I agree that it should stay on your page for the time being. It's going to be a lot of relinking and reverting for me, but I'm going to press forward. -- Jon (talk) 21:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) link Here's the youtube link to this episode so we can complete the guide: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sRJmg7BLME&feature=related Garrettk41 04:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's a season 24 repeat, because of the inclusion of "Tall Tale"; Louise Gold started on SS in 1992 and she voices the cowgirl in this. - Oscarfan 15:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Louise may have started becoming a regular performer on the show then (though I don't know of any source that confirms even that), but she definitely made at least a few cameos before then. I know of one SS clip she was on that was made in the early eighties. Garrettk41 23:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC)